Blooming Heart/Gallery
This is the gallery for Blooming Heart. General ATLASES PLANTBLOOMINGHEARTS 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites Blooming Heart.png|HD Blooming Heart Heart.png|Blooming Heart's projectile IMG_3086.png|Blooming Heart's Level 3 projectile hp3.PNG|Blooming Heart Level 3 Plant Food's projectile h10.PNG|Blooming Heart Max Level's projectile hp10.PNG|Blooming Heart Max Level Plant Food's projectile Blooming Heart Attacking.png|Attacking Blooming Heart Blinking.png|Winking Blooming Heart air kiss.png|Blowing a flying kiss Flor coração entrada almanaque 2.png|Blooming Heart entry animation Blooming Heart Locked.PNG|Locked Blooming Heart about to be unlocked.PNG|Blooming Heart ready to be unlocked via seed packet Blooming Heart Unlocked Seed Packet.PNG|Unlocked Flor coração pacote de semente com custo.png|Seed packet Flor coração pacote de semente sem custo.png|Seed packet without sun tag blooming heart boosted.jpg|Boosted seed packet blooming heart imitator.jpg|Imitater seed packet blooming heart imitator boosted.jpg|Boosted Imitater Blooming Heart bloomingheartcardendless.jpg|Blooming Heart Endless Zone card IMG_20160428_231903.jpg|Blooming Heart Endless Zone card with the first costume IMG_20160617_005037.jpg|Blooming Heart Endless Zone card with the second costume BLMH water.gif|Blooming Heart's watering animation Zombie dead by blooming heart.jpg|Effect of the projectile from Blooming Heart after it defeats a zombie Blooming heart attacking with max damage.gif|Blooming Heart damaging a tombstone with maximum damage (animated) Blooming Heart Plant Food Close Up.jpg|Close up of Blooming Heart affected by Plant Food Blooming Heart Ad.PNG|Advertisement for Blooming Heart Piñata Party Valentine 2016 Ad.jpg|Blooming Heart on the Valentine's Day-themed Piñata Party advertisement. Blooming Heart Gold Tile.jpg|Blooming Heart on a Gold Tile Endangered Blooming Heart.jpg|Blooming Heart on an Endangered Tile Getting Blooming Heart's First Costume.jpg|Obtaining its first costume BH second costume.png|Getting Blooming Heart's second costume blooming heart graveyard.jpg|Grayed-out Blooming Heart blooming heart boosted in zen garden.jpg|Boosted Blooming Heart in Zen Garden blooming heart kiss in zen garden.jpg|Blooming Heart blowing a flying kiss in Zen Garden blooming heart wiking in zen garden.jpg|Blooming Heart winking in Zen Garden Plants vs Zombies 2 - Blooming Heart in Lost City|Gameplay video IMG_20160320_151159.jpg|Effect of maximum damage from Blooming Heart's attack a zombie got hurt by a heart.png|Effect of Blooming Heart's damage after it hurts a zombie for the first time Plantz-vs-Zombies-2-Valenbrainz-Day-752x485.jpg|An advertisement for Valenbrainz with Blooming Heart Sap-fling w Blooming Heart.PNG|Sap-fling being used in tandem with Blooming Heart Blooming Heart Title Screen Ads.png|An advertisement featuring Blooming Heart in the title screen Obtaining Blooming Heart Seed Packets.png|Obtaining Blooming Heart seed packets from a piñata Blooming Heart Level Up.jpg|Blooming Heart's animation when it is ready to level up Blooming Heart Reaching Level 4.png|Blooming Heart reaching Level 4 BloomingHeartPlantoftheWeek.jpg|Blooming Heart featured as Plant of the Week BloomingHeartEpicQuest.jpg|Blooming Heart's Epic Quest BloomingHeartsTournament.jpg|Blooming Heart in an advertisement of Blooming Heart's Tournament in Arena Plant of the Week Bundle - Blooming Heart.png|Blooming Heart being featured in an ad for Plant of the Week Bundle Blooming Heart Boost Bundle.PNG|An advertisement of Blooming Heart Boost Bundle Blooming Heart's Sociable Season.PNG|Blooming Heart in an advertisement in Blooming Heart's Sociable Season in Arena Blooming Heart's Sociable Season Prize Map.PNG|The prize map of Blooming Heart's Sociable Season Blooming Heart's Sociable Season - Blooming Heart's Tournament.PNG|Blooming Heart in an advertisement of Blooming Heart's Tournament in Arena (Blooming Heart's Sociable Season) Valenbrainz Piñata Ad.PNG|Blooming Heart in an advertisement of the Valenbrainz Piñata Blooming Heart's Sociable Season - Bombegranate's Tournament.PNG|Blooming Heart in an advertisement for Bombegranate's Tournament in Arena (Blooming Heart's Sociable Season) Old Blooming Heart in shop.png|Blooming Heart in the store Blooming Heart Purchased.jpg|Blooming Heart successfully purchased (pre. 7.8.1)